Monopoly
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Puppyshipping. Forced to Yugi's to play Monopoly Seto sees a sexy side of Katsuya that's got him thinking board games aren't so bad.


I was on a six hour cruise the other day (a month or two ago by now actually) and I played from 1:30 to 4:10 (when we got off) monopoly. Well, on my ride home in the car I was like, how wouls Seto react if.... So here it is!

I don't own YU-GI-OH. or Monopoly.

* * *

Between his boyfriend and his little brother Seto had be dragged, _against his will_, to Yugi's gameshop for a long game of Monopoly. Seto didn't want to play; Monopoly was his life game. He played Monopoly everyday he went to work. Hell, he pwnd Monopoly and would kick everyone else's asses if he had to play. Which he stupidly only pointed out when they had set up the board.

He didn't expect it to be such a turn-on.

He'd sat between his boyfriend, Katsuya, and his little brother, Mokuba, as the game started. Katsuya got a big couch-chair with armrests-- which everyone had given him out of pity since he'd sprained his ankle really bad after tripping out Seto's bed and it was hard for him to get up and down--- as everyone else sat around the metal fold-table they had set up in Yugi's living room-- upstairs in his apartment above the gameshop-- in metal chairs.

Seto watched and got up mostly to get refills for something to do during the entire game, but stopped after the game had gotten really heated.

When they started, they had to explain how to play to Katsuya, who'd never played before. He had asked a million questions trying to get the game down. At first, Atemu had led, having properties many often landed on, but then the game went on.

Katsuya bought, sold, and traded properties. He placed houses and soon hotels over his lands and he'd bought the railroads and utilities. He made Honda go bankrupt first, then Yugi followed quickly. He'd bought Broadway even though Ryou had Park Place. Bakura landed on Tennessee Ave. and promptly went broke with the hotel Katsuya had placed on the spot.

Seto watched as the game played out, watched his little brother be taken over, watched Atemu's draining face as the all-powerful Pharaoh was being taken over by the honey-eyed blonde, as Ryou was forced out of the game.

Forced, if she wanted to stay in the game, Anzu sold her properties out to Atemu and Katsuya, but it was useless as she was taken down by Atemu. She sat there, stunned, for she'd always been good at the game, but she had not been prepared for this.

The laughs that had started at the beginning of the game and the silly smack-talk during the middle had faded into the tense silence as Atemu and Katsuya rolled the die and moved their pieces, buying the last of the property and coming to the threatening moments of ultimate take over.

The game lasted over six hours in all. Atemu had sold the last of his low-paying properties to the back, allowing Katsuya to freely land and buy them out. Atemu rolled and counted the spaces. He looked at Katsuya. They all did. Seto felt heat flash through him as he looked at Katsuya himself.

Katsuya sat with his legs crossed, much like a girl wearing a skirt, his back straight, his chin high and tilted and his eyes glittering with absolute power and control as he had his arms resting on the armrest with the large wad of his Monopoly money in front of him on the table. His honey-eyes sparkled with triumph and he smirked as Atemu placed his money in the middle of the board in defeat.

Katsuya stated to obvious, "I win." His tone was amused. Domineering.

Seto's loins became aggravated. He'd _never_ seen anything so sexy, and he'd lived with Katsuya, screwing the poor blonde, for months. What he wouldn't give to go and lean over proudly and possessively take Katsuya's lips. To rip the male from the chair and pull him body-to-body with himself. To do all the things he knew would make that alpha look turn completely submissive and writhing.

"Fuck." Bakura said after long minutes of stunned silence. "Who knew the retriever could fucking play Monopoly like the light-priest."

Katsuya smiled and lost his domineering demeanor. "Well, he's my boyfriend. Ya expect me _not_ to have the slightest hint?"

"We expected you to get it," Yugi said but then admitted, "We didn't expect you to so badly kick all our butts."

Seto watched Katsuya laugh and tell off the others. He was so goddamn groin-loving. So sweet and could be so hard; so dominant. Seto's body started to ache with need. Katsuya couldn't _do_ that. That was too sexy. Too commanding for Seto's body to take.

Seto stood, gliding over to Katsuya and picking him up and sending Katsuya over his shoulder. "Mokuba's spending the night."

"Mokuba, would you like to spend the night?" Yugi asked sarcastically, smiling as Seto walked out with Katsuya kicking and screaming over his shoulder.

"THANKS YUUG'!" Yugi heard before the loud slam of the door closing. He wondered how long Seto was going to take, the brunette had been shifting in his seat uncontrollable for the last hour and a half watching Katsuya was lust-bidden eyes.

"I feel bad for Jou," Mokuba said, "He'll probably pass out before Seto finishes with him."

"I don't believe normal brothers would say such things, Mokuba," Ryou said.

"With Seto as a brother, how could he be normal?" Honda asked.

Mokuba hit the brunette and smiled, "How about another game of Monopoly?"

And so they started a new game.

Seto shove Katsuya in the back of the limo and climbed on top of him, smothering the blonde's lips with a more then desperate kiss. He was hungry and he had a puppy under him to be devoured.

" S-Seto! What the h-heEELLLLL! _FUCK_!" Katsuya yelled, trying to push away from Seto's roaming hands. He, as usual, was failing rather miserably. Seto was just touching him so desperately. He loved seeing Seto desperate, it was a show Seto rarely let anyone see. "Oh! _Oh!_"

"You're so oblivious, Puppy. Looking all mighty like that, seated in your armed chair with your legs crossed like some sort of all powerful business man," Seto said, pecking Katsuya's lips as his hands slid under Katsuya and kneaded the boys tight ass. "Such sexy things are hard to come by, all you were missing was a fancy suit."

"S-SeTO! DOn't do th-AaatT! Oh, gods, _Seto_!" Katsuya moaned, much like the dog in heat he was quickly turning into. Seto was biting Katuya's neck-- which he knew the blonde had a kink for-- and rubbing the seam of his pants, playing over Katsuya's sensitive hole. The hole Katsuya had shoved his fingers in earlier as he was masturbating because Seto was at work and he'd waken from his nap with the evidence of his heavy wet dream. The hole Seto most nights rammed mercilessly into.

"I want to strip you so bad, Puppy," Seto played, grinding his hips roughly into Katsuya's with the blonde hormonal _scream_, "I want to start a new game of Monopoly on your body. Buying properties, and placing decadent hotels there."

"D-dont..." Katsuya groaned softly and pathetically, "That's--no, don't say that!"

"I will, I mean, once we're back at the mansion," Seto nipped Katsuya's chin as Katsuya wrapped his long, sexy legs around Seto's waist. Seto continued rocking his hips forward and talking, "I have to figure out what to --Mmmn-- use as houses first, but-- Goddess Katsuya--- I'll use whip cream as hotels. I know you _love_ whip cream."

Katsuya huffed and curled around Seto's body. He felt slightly bad for the limo driver, but this had happened more then once and the man still worked for Seto, so he had to have a lot of patients. "Ch--AH!-kla-_Aeeet!!!-- _Seto!-- Ch--eeep!"

Seto slid a finger under Katsuya's pants, running his fingertips over Katsuya's hole. Katsuya writhed, trying to suddenly get away. What if Seto found out he'd _masturbated_ earlier?! Seto had never tried to do anything after he'd masturbated before! That's why Katsuya _masturbated_!!! He clamped his muscles down, hoping to deter the finger and keep Seto from finding out.

Epically, he failed.

"What--_oh_? What's this? Gods, Katsuya, did you _masturbate_?"

Katsuya's face, already dusted pink, dyed bright red. Oh no, what was in store for him _now_?!

"Chocolate chips!!!" Katsuya said instead of answering, "Chocolate chip houses!"

Seto leaned up and kissed Katsuya's lips, "sounds interesting, but it doesn't answer--"

There was a knock on the limo door and it opened to his chauffeur, looking unaffected by the display of the horny males entangled in each other, "I'm sorry I am unable to chauffeur you to your room, Mister Kaiba, but the car does not fit through the front door."

Seto groaned, grabbing Katsuya and racing out of the drive-way into the house. Katsuya limped along peacefully with a quick, sorry wave to the chauffeur, being led to the kitchen and shoved onto the island in the middle of it. He watched Seto run around and gather items from the refrigerator, looking hard-faced and determined.

Katsuya waddled forward, going to get off the counter but Seto stopped him, "You get off that island and I'll tie you to it."

The blonde moaned, abandoned on a freakin' _island_! And by a man who wanted to play fucking _Monopoly_ on his body!

"Strip then, but get back on," Seto commanded, slamming the refrigerator door shut and running to the opposite side of the kitchen to open a drawer. Katsuya was in for a hell of a night tonight.

Katsuya frown, but got off, stripped, slowly as he watched Seto eyeball him from rummaging relentlessly through the drawer, and then got back on, shivering at feeling the cool counter top tile against his heated skin.

"So what were you thinking of as you masturbated, my puppy?" Seto said, grazing back to Katsuya's side and pushing everything in a cubby in the island.

Katsuya shivered as Seto forced him to lay down across the island with his legs spread. He was naked, the counter was cold, Seto was so. fucking. hot, and he was erect and leaking. Katsuya partially wondered how so many things could only make him shiver; make him too paralyzed to do anything else.

Seto's fingers traced lightly down Katsuya's thighs to his throbbing core. "Hm, Puppy? Not going to answer? How about this? You answer my questions and I'll roll the die to see how far I can move?"

"Ya-ya can't pl-AYYY--- Seto! Don't---" Katsuya scrambled for words, squirming as Seto held open his thighs and nuzzled his nose in between Katsuya's legs into his soft blonde curls. Seto could help but think how _nice_ Katsuya always smelt down there.

"So, who were you thinking of as you masturbated?" Seto asked again.

"YOU! I was thinking of you!!!" Katsuya yelled as Seto pulled some die from the cubby and rolled them, slimey with Seto's favorite chocolate pudding, across Katsuya stomach. He trembled feeling the cool pudding stick to his skin.

Seto kissed Katsuya's thigh and stood high enough to see the die. "Five and six make eleven, yes? So eleven kisses starting from Go." He leaned over Katsuya's body and starting at Katsuya's hairline he kissed down across the blonde's face as he counted. "...and here make eleven," He said and paused, hovering over Katsuya's lips. "I think I'll buy it."

Seto kissed him, shoving his tongue deep into Katsuya's mouth for a long tease before he pulled away and looked into Katsuya's lusty, submissive, hazy eyes. "Seto..." Katsuya breathed.

"No more domineering attitude? Oh well, your turn. Where were we?" Seto teased, tracing Katsuya's swollen lips with his tongue.

"Your bedroom!"

Seto's eyes furrowed, but Katsuya looked embarrassed all the same. "The bedroom? But that's so boring." He rolled the die and smirked. A two and a five. "They say seven is heaven you know..." He informed as he slid down Katsuya's body, watching the the blonde's eyes go wide with surprise.

"S--Seto! Wha--AH! FUCK! YOU BEAST!!!!"

Seto would have smirked had his mouth not been full of Katsuya's penis. He groaned and felt the tan, sexy blonde shiver and buck under him. He _innocently_ cradled Katsuya's swollen balls and rolled them over his fingers and listened to the blonde _scream_ like the heavens were to drop.

He sucked his lips off with a naughty slurp. " So, what was I doing to you? Hm?"

Katsuya squirmed but looked defeatedly at Seto all the same, "Ya-ya were---" his face became red, "Lubin' meh wit'....wit' yer own....fluids."

Seto stood back and took off his shirt. He'd already smeared chocolate pudding all over it when he leaned over Katsuya. That was all he was going to discard for now, but when he looked over to Katsuya with his legs spread and wanton, sexy expression, Seto dropped his pants and boxer briefs too. Gods, Katsuya was almost too much for Seto's hormones to handle!

"Oh? What fluids?"

"Yer turn!" Katsuya shot back.

Seto defiantly traced his one hand up Katsuya rather sensitive thigh and the other across Katsuya's erection and stomach to the die that made the blonde just _squirm_ in the most teasing way. "I thought we can't play? Change your mind so fast, Puppy?"

"Mmmmn!" Katsuya moaned. He writhed a bit more, trembling uncontrollably and Seto rolled the die across his stomach once more, smearing even more pudding. Maybe he should give in and just lick it off? No...it just wouldn't be as much fun.

"Four and six, that's ten," Seto said and kissed ten kisses down to one of Katsuya pebbled nipples. He licked and nibbled at it, tugging it viciously with his teeth. "Mine. So what type of fluids, Katsuya? "

Katsuya moaned hearing his name. Seto only called him by his name when they were having sex. It was as if Seto conditioned him to go crazy every time he heard the brunette say it, so he could be horny on demand, he knew Seto had used it in that way at _least_ twice before, any other time he was probably already to far gone. He loved it when Seto said his name. But then there was Seto's question. He should of lied to the damn CEO!

"S-saliva."

Seto's eyes rolled. Oh gods and goddesses and Satan and priests and whatever else! Seto shoved his finger into Katsuya and the blonde yelped in surprise. He hadn't expected that! But Seto repeated prodded the slick and stretched insides of Katsuya.

"S-se----Oh FUCK! Seto! FUCK!!!!!!!" Katsuya rolled his hips onto Seto's fingers that reached _so_ much farther then his could. They kept hitting _there_. "T-there! Right there! Fuck, _yes_! Seto! YES! The Sparkles Place!!!!"

"Oh, Gods, Katsuya, you have to stop that!" Seto said, groaned, rolling his eyes and watching the blonde squirm and hump his fingers. And then he added the 'Sparkles Place' which meant Seto had hit the spot that made Katsuya see stars. It was _way_ too much for Seto to handle.

Katsuya stopped rolling his hips and looked lost at Seto. Why was Seto telling him to stop? Did he do something bad? But he always rolled his hips when Seto finger-fucked him. "Whoit?"

Seto closed his eyes, it was too much. Katsuya's thick accent had come out and he was looking at him like some desperate whore with his hair fanned out and his skin flushed red and his chest heaving. That was it. Fuck the die. Fuck the whip-cream. The chocolate chips. The chocolate pudding. More then half the crap he hadn't even got to using!

Seto lifted Katsuya's legs and got on the counter between them before ferociously ramming into the blonde. Katsuya screamed for dear life, feeling so much better full with Seto dick then he had his own fingers. There was nothing the world that could make him feel as good as Seto.

"Fuck! Set'!" Katsuya screamed as Seto rammed mercilessly into him. Part of him was actually surprised the brunette lasted so long. Usually Seto took one look at him with his figurative tail up and he was on him like a tom cat! The other part wonder _why_ the damn cat lasted so fucking long.

"K-Katsuya!" Seto moaned, feeling Katsuya's walls tug and push around him as he entered and exited repeatedly. He felt so stupid. Katsuya had turned him on during the Monopoly game a Yugi's, he shouldn't have waited so long! This felt so _good_. He should have taken the blond on the fucking board game and let all of Katsuya's winnings fly and the table creak. Or he should of at least taken him in the limo!

Katsuya mewled, rolling his hips onto Seto's rhythm and going with it. Seto always had the _perfect_ rhythm: it was always fast enough, rough enough, _animalistic_ enough to have Katsuya feel like a petty bitch in heat.

And he loved it.

"Seto!"

Katsuya was vaguely aware of Seto murmuring his name into his heartbeat, but the beat and blood rush and force of his own orgasm as he felt Seto flutter inside of him was too much for him to really take notice of it.

He was _so_ making Seto come for more board games at Yugi's house.

* * *

Seto was angsting. No, nothing bad had happened, but once again he was forced to go to Motou's house for some sort of game (that was _not_ Monopoly, mind you) and without his little brother.

"So what are we playing?" He inquired as Katsuya sat down on his lap.

"It's a game where the person in your lap is your...sacrifice, I suppose you can say," Yami informed.

"Yeah," Bakura said, "They have to sit on you lap the entire time and can't get up for anything until you're out or you disqualified, not even to undress."

Seto's brows furrowed, "Undress?"

Katsuya smiled at Seto just in time for Marik to chime in: "Sacrificial Strip Poker".

Seto had one thought. Just one of many things that could of gone through his mind, like: Oh yeah, or yes, or maybe game nights weren't so bad.

That thought was: Oh Fuck.

* * *

So yeah, sorry can't talk much, but I really like this one, so I hope you do too!


End file.
